


the one time janus didnt mind his body turning him into a snake

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Borrowing without permission, Cold, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Panicking, Remus mention, Snakes, cursing, non serious injury, turning into snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	the one time janus didnt mind his body turning him into a snake

Janus quickly walked down the hallway, Virgil's hoodie and Patton’s cardigan in hand, he internally promised them he'd return them later. But currently the reason of having them in the first place is his priority, he bites back a wad of guilt, but he’s really cold, he doesn’t wanna transform into a snake, it’s always extremely tiring being that vulnerable and honestly it was kind of embarrassing, at least it’s early in the morning, barely six am, so at least he has time before he has to give it back.

Suddenly he feels his body getting smaller and _oh no_ _not yet_

_ He thought he had time before his body decided to take his temperature into its own hands. _

He tried to take a shaky breath but by the time he managed to it came out into a soft hiss.

Suddenly his senses were dulling and in the warm pile of soft garments he couldn’t help but drift off, he didn't even realize he hadn’t gotten close to his room.

——

Virgil searches restlessly for his hoodie, he swore he put it on the chair in his room, he was almost certain of it, and he was getting stressed the longer he looked, he looked everywhere and There was no way it could even be in his room.

But how could it just vanish?

after a couple long suffering minutes he sighed before deciding to summon Patton, he wished he didn’t have to bother him but he knew If he didn’t appear at all throughout the day do to searching for The hoodie he would end up being worried, and hey at least it wasn’t necessarily early.

“Patton” he exhaled the words and Patton shot up practically instantly,

One thing Virgil noticed instantly was the clear lack of a cardigan

Patton still smiled though. “hey kiddo what do you need?”

“My hoodie, it’s just.. gone, do you know where it is?” 

Patton hummed before shaking his head “I don’t, sorry kiddo,” after a moment he brightened “maybe the one who took your hoodie was The one who took my cardigan!” He paused and pointed to his shoulders to indicate what he meant in case Virgil hadn't noticed. “which as you see is gone.” 

Virgil can’t help but chuckle softly and nod, after a moment though he paused “will we have to go talk to the others?”

Patton tilts his head like a confused puppy “yes?”

Virgil hunches in on himself, it was one thing to have Patton see him without the hoodie, it was a whole Nother thing for the others to see him without his safety blanket..

Suddenly Patton’s eyes fill with understanding and soft sympathy.

“If you want I can ask them for you? But I think you would want it sooner, so maybe, you could wear another hoodie?” He asked softly before hastily added “just until we find your hoodie! I know your hoodie’s special to you after all!”

Virgil exhaled “okay”

“Okay?”

Virgil nodded “okay. I’ll just wear another hoodie until we find it, it’ll be fine.”

Patton gives him a sympathetic smile before Virgil went into his closet to find a hoodie,

Unfortunately for him he could only find a pastel purple hoodie he didn’t know he had, so he huffed before putting it on, and it may not have been  _ his hoodie  _ but the weight on his shoulders was familiar and grounding.

So he took a breath before uttering “let’s go”

.

They barely made it down the hallway before they saw the lump.

_ Their clothes! _

They got all excited and were about to pick it up before they saw the small vibrant yellow snake sleeping in the clothes.

Virgil exhaled, he wasn’t even mad, he couldn't even be mad, he knew Janus’s body heat was naturally really cold and because he was half snake he needed more heat then he almost ever got, and he also knew the subconscious was already oddly cold, and he knew he hated to transform into his snake form, so naturally he tried anything to not transform.

So he gently picked the snake up and put them in his hood, close to his neck so the heat would radiate to Janus.

He then picked the articles of clothing off the floor and handed Patton’s cardigan to him

Patton took a moment before just pointing to Janus utterly baffled “where did the snake come from?”

Virgil sighed “Janus,” he said as if that was the simplest of answers and Patton was clearly confused so he continued “he gets cold and when he gets to cold he turns into a snake, I’m guessing Remus was gone if he resorted to his last method of warming up,”

Patton then squealed “he can turn into a snake!” He said excitedly.

Virgil quickly shushed him, pointing to the still sleeping form, Patton pouted but just continued more quietly

Virgil exhaled “Patton, your room is warmer right?”

Patton grinned and nodded.

___

Two hours had passed, Janus had awoken a couple times but his mind was still in snake mode so he simply slithered over to Patton or Virgil to wrap himself around their arms or any other warm appendages he found.

Patton was absolutely delighted, and he was happy he wasn’t the only one who turned into an animal.

The two had been working in silence when Janus turned back into his human form, he was still asleep on Patton, his head resting on Patton’s lap.

And Patton froze, not knowing what to do, he didn’t want to wake him up but he had to get stuff, 

Virgil huffed softly and just grabbed a blanket and plopped it onto Janus.

Patton gave a nervous smile to Virgil, and Virgil just smiled and sat next to him “where’d all that excitement go?” He asked jokingly before giving a small chuckle.

Patton pouted before whisper-panic-yelling “Virgil, what if I wake him up or he panics because he’s in here!” 

“Patt, it’s okay, like there's a big chance he’ll still be tired so he won’t have the energy to panic, also we’ll both have to be nicer to him, that way he won’t be weirded out that the one time we’re nice to him was the time he unsuccessfully stole our clothes.”

Patton sighs and starts to play with Janus’a hair “I guess so, I still hope he doesn’t get all panicky, I know i probably would..” 

Virgil smiled softly “your okay Patton, nothing will go incredibly wrong,”

“Okay..” he sighed once again and went back to carding his fingers through janus’s hair.

“Don’t worry Patton, that’s my job.”

Patton laughed “will do”

Unfortunately the laughing ended up joggling Janus and he shifted and grumbled 

Virgil and Patton froze, they may have just been comforted but now they are faced with not knowing what would actually happen.

Janus groggily looked up, he blinked a couple times before just curling back up,

And then barely a minute later he realized who it was and remembered that he had stolen (and hadn’t returned) their clothes, he flung himself away, ending up hitting his back on Patton’s bed.

Patton let out a concerned gasp, he didn’t want Janus to get hurt or bruised!

Janus got lost in his head in panic and Patton slowly and carefully scooted on his knees closer, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

“Janus, are you okay?” Patton asked softly

“have- have I stepped into an alternate universe?” He asked incredulously, why did he wake up in Patton’s lap and why didn’t he hear yelling? He stole their stuff! Sure it was for a good reason and he was planning to return them..

“No, sweetheart your not-“

“Ooh Patton said sweetheart, bringing out the big guns”

Patton pouted at Virgil and Virgil chuckled

“Anyway, sweetheart, no you’re not, you were in your snake form- which Virgil explained to me, and you shouldn’t have to steal clothes for a little bit just to stay warm, so we’re gonna try and be as nice as we can to you so that if nothing else, as a last resort you can come to us for cuddles instead of having to take stuff.”

Janus stared at him, and looked at Virgil, silently asking a question, Virgil nodded, and Janus took a breath, “you sure?”

Patton nodded then paused, “you and Roman should apologize to each other, that way their won’t be any bad blood, but yes I’m sure, you were out for like four hours, I had time to think this through,”

“Okay.. that’s fair, and-“ he took a breath -“okay. But if I do end up spending more time with you guys Remus is gonna end up coming along,”

“Fuck yeah! I need to show him how much I’ve bested him at dance dance revolution!” virgil piped up almost gleefully.

“Language..?”

Janus couldn’t help but laugh. Even if he was still really confused about what happened, maybe it would all turn out okay?


End file.
